The Broken Record of a Soul
by possessed obsession
Summary: Link was just a normal kid. He fought battles, ate the eggs of the kishin, and turned into a vicious weapon. Yeah, he was just a normal kid. Zelda/Soul Eater cross-over Not abandoned, see profile for details. Haitus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **__Yo! I'm trying this story business again, so let's hope it goes as planned. Since I actually kindasortanotreally planned this one out, and I have an unusual drive to write it, I should get another chapter or two in before I lose my eagerness. In 7 pages, 3,422 words, (without the –crap- before the story) I think I produced I good first chapter._

_**Note: **__The Link in this story is modeled after the Twilight Princess Link; however he is his own person, shaped by the events in his life. He does talk, though very little, and that's explained later. I won't go into his and Dark's clothing design too much, so if somebody wants to make up their own for this story, I'll put it in. There are two requirements for this. One is that it needs to have pockets, and the other is that it needs to be in a kinda street/punk fashion. Otherwise just put him in whatever! I'd love to hear what you guys create! _

_Also, this story is going to be kindanotreally light in the beginning, but if it follows the game plan it will get kinda morbid and depressing at the end. Character death alert! :D_

_I hopefully will explain most things that are related to Soul Eater for those who don't know, (although some things will be changed a bit) but go ahead and ask if you don't understand something._

_No flames, please. The warnings are below and if any of them offend you press the 'back' button. Oh~! What a novel concept~! Any flames I get will be posted in the following chapter and mocked~._

_**Thanks to my sister for Beta-ing this and being my 'sound board'! You rock!**_

_Let's wrap this up before I kill you with my rambling._

_**Warnings (yes, there are warnings): **__some yaoi-ish (boy/boy) and 'straight' (don't know the word~) situations, maybe a bit of nondescript gore here and in later chapters,(but I doubt here) hintings of love between Link and a(few) female/male characters,(again, not all in this chapter) too many parenthesis in the warning, a really long author's note, a couple lame attempts at humor, bad grammar,(hopefully not…) Link talking and emo-ing, bad fight scenes, long descriptions, blah blah blah…._

_There's a reference in here for another game. Whoever finds it gets a cookie and the next chapter dedicated to them! (Also, how many 'had's, without the 's', can you have in one paragraph?)_

_**Disclaimer: **__No, I never have nor in the future will I own the Legend of Zelda or Soul Eater. They belong to their respective makers, to whom I ask to hurry up with the making. :C_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Link was just a normal kid. He fought battles, ate the eggs of the kishin, and turned into a vicious weapon. Yeah, he was just a normal kid. Zelda/Soul Eater cross-over**_

* * *

The sword came down, cutting through flesh and bone. It pulled back as a screech ripped through the air, slowly fading when the person making it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. When it cleared, all that was left was a red orb. The orb pulsated with evil, making it known that this was what the sword bearer was looking for. He stepped up to it, hand wrapping around the orb, bringing it up to his mouth. Perfect Cupid's bow lips, petal soft, opened to let the orb in. It was chewed slowly, as if the man savored the taste, before being swallowed with a gulp.

The hand that seemed to hold the sword opened, but the blade did not fall. Instead, it started to slide _into_ the appendage, and as the tip got within 5 inches of the body part the blade shone bright white, seemingly turning into liquid as it shot into the hand. This and its partner were put into a position behind their owner's head. The pose the man was now in reeked of relaxation.

"That makes 95. Thank you for the meal." He said this softly to himself. As quietly as he had spoken, he left.

Off he went to a large castle-like building at the center of the city he was in. The man, a boy, really, pulled out a stone from his pocket, muttering a few numbers. The flat side shimmered. One, two, three seconds passed with only the sound of his footsteps and breathing echoing down the alleyway. On the fourth second, a face appeared on the stone. It was someone to whom he was very acquainted with.

That person smiled at him. "I see you've finished without even getting a scratch. Good work, come back to the castle now."

He nodded. He didn't actually talk too much, especially around people that were not very close to him. The only people he spoke with were a select handful of people that he would gladly die for. This, for some reason, included himself. A few would call this mild insanity, talking when it was obvious that no one was around. He just called it a habit. The boy wasn't always alone like this. Once upon a time he had a partner that he would talk to all day long. He would laugh and sing and be merry. But then she got a real partner, one who wasn't temporary, and he was left in the dust as they moved quickly through the ranks. Of course he was happy for her. He was also very sad. She had been his support, the one who brought him out of his shell and held his hand as they explored their world. After she left, he became inverted, stuttering when someone asked him something. Eventually, he stopped talking to all but his few precious people. Declining offers of partnership, this time permanent, he moved through the ranks by himself. Now, after collecting 95 corrupted souls, he needed only 4 more and then a witch's to become a Master sword. Currently he was just a sword, but he swore to change that. There were others, ones that held the title of Master, though none were swords. One of the ones he knew personally was a Master spiked chain-and-ball. Her name was Ashei.

"Link, I would like you to come to the throne room when you get back. I'll see you then." He jumped at the use of his given name. The stone was quiet once more, so he shoved it into the pocket it came from. Sighing, he continued the long trek to the castle. Link wished for Epona, his beautiful flying death mare. She would get him back to the building in less than 5 minutes. Going at full throttle, and seeing as she was technically dead and didn't tire out, Epona was the ideal mount for passing over land or water quickly. However, Link had left her sulking in a corner after she managed to lose her kneecap. Being all bones really wasn't good when heavy objects were involved. Epona had run straight into a crate, and the bone just popped off. Even though it was put back in its place, she still moped.

Link smiled, remembering how she had slammed her hoof into her previous owner's face. She was feisty, but the death horse had grown on him. It helped that she was only dangerous when being handled by other people.

The castle came into view, large and imposing. Link was a student there, but if all went well he would become a Master sword and he would graduate. Its name was Hyrule Castle, founded by Queen Zelda many centuries back. The name Zelda was passed down from mother to daughter, for the Royal Family never had more than one child, and the baby was always a girl. That child would take control of Hyrule Castle and the job of the Queen, unable to die until a new Zelda has risen to take her place. But title of Queen came with a price. While the Queen had the immense power accumulated over dozens of lives that flowed through the generations down to the heir, the Queen could not leave Hyrule, the city surrounding Hyrule Castle, and she had to perform duties and hold onto knowledge that Link couldn't begin to guess.

The castle was an academy for Meisters and Weapons, a place where one could find their lifetime partner and become more powerful, hopefully to eventually become a Master. Masters were Weapons that could be used by the Royal Family, by the Queen and her growing child. The most loyal and powerful of the Master Weapons stayed in the city, so that should the need arise; they were available for use by the Queen. He knew this one, too. His name was Sheik.

Link sighed. _His_ Meister had left him for another Weapon. He didn't blame her, as he was only a temporary partner and their soulwavelengths could not completely align.

His face slammed into something hard and an arm wrapped around his waist, preventing him from falling down on his tailbone. He thanked the Goddesses and this person for saving him from untold agony, before realizing that the person hadn't let go. Growing annoyed, Link opened his hand wide and placed the palm onto the chest, pushing fiercely and summoning his sword, his true form. The man released him hurriedly.

"Jeez, Link. You'd think you would be a bit more grateful to me for catching you. Pulling out your weapon form was a bit of an overreaction, hmm?" The man who dared to invade Link's personal space pouted.

Link snarled at him, turning to walk around the man to the entrance of the castle.

He followed, persistent.

"I see you're still partnerless. As it just so happens, so am I. What do you think? Have you changed your mind about my proposal? We would make a great team." His pout turned into a lecherous grin. "I'll be good to you, promise."

Link walked faster.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Finally managing to get away from the creep –known to all as Jovani, who desired nothing more than wealth and fame- Link panted from the run he had just done. He was standing in front of the door to the throne room where Queen Zelda, the one he had listened to through the stone, waited. Pushing it open, he expected nothing less than the cool marble floor, the dozens of marble pillars, and the gold-plated marble throne. The maker of this castle enjoyed the look and feel of marble quite a bit. The Zelda of this generation had tried all she could to brighten the room, but most of her attempts failed miserably. The ones that didn't had turned the room into something not-quite intimidatingly feminine. Queen Zelda was not on her throne, but off in a corner smelling the blood red roses there.

She acknowledged him with a nod, but did not turn around. Link wondered what her need of him was, standing patiently, silently, as the woman continued inhaling the fragrant stench of pretty. Only she could enjoy that smell.

Finally, she spoke. "I've called you here for something very important. I hope you don't immediately rage at me for it." The Queen paused, turning to face him.

"Someone… someone is here to see you. They requested that they meet you and try for the position of your Meister."

At the word 'Meister', Link tensed. Hadn't he made it clear to her the first time she asked that he wasn't going to get another partner? He was so close to completing his goal, too. 4 eggs and one witch, and he would be a Master sword. Why did she ask this of him now when he had come so far on his own? The Meister probably only wanted to team up with him to get the fame of being one of the few to make a Master Weapon.

"They are royalty of one of the neighboring continents, and I need their support. The only thing they asked was to meet and potentially partner with you. Please, just meet them."

He growled softly but didn't leave. Queen Zelda took that as a sign that he was accepting, and called the Meister in.

The girl that walked in was not what Link expected. She couldn't have been older than he was. Dirty blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes; both looking quite like his own, she wore a dress that hung to mid thigh and brown pants. Smiling, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Nice to meet you, Link. My name is Ilia. I've heard a lot about you from my dad. He says you're going to be a good partner for me, and will lend me your impressive strength. I hope this is true. We'd make a great team."

'We'd make a great team.' Where had Link heard that? Inwardly, he grimaced. Jovani. His last Meister had never said that to him. They both knew they needed to work together even with the difficulties they faced regularly.

"What's wrong? Will you not speak to me?" the corners of her mouth dipped into a frown.

Link did not reply.

"Link is a special case," Queen Zelda hurriedly explained. "He does not speak to most people, but I'm sure that if you two become partners he will open up in no time."

His piercing, blank eyes turned to stare at her, and she stopped talking.

"Oh… w-well, I guess I'll just ask questions that require a 'yes' or 'no'. Um… do you think we would make good partners?" Ilia stuttered out under that gaze.

Link's head tilted in what might have been a yes.

Ilia nodded fervently. "Yes, yes. Would you like to be my partner?"

His head moved suddenly, answering quite loudly 'no'. No sounds from his mouth manifested in both girls' ears.

"A-ah… um, didn't you just say we would be good partners?"

Again, the inclination that affirmed the question.

"Then why won't you be my partner?"

Something changed in the room. Queen Zelda put her head in her hands, but this time the only movement Link made was turning towards the door. He started walking.

"Wait! Where are you going?" But he was already out the door. Queen Zelda sighed.

"I think it's best if you leave. I'll send someone to get you safe passage to your home with the things you brought." She walked to the roses again. "Good bye, Princess Ilia."

Ilia huffed but left as she was commanded. Queen Zelda rubbed her temples. She currently had a major migraine.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Link played the small instrument quietly. Propositions from greedy people like that girl's father were tedious and annoying, always ending up the same. He would never, _ever_ get another partner after his last one. There were just too many good memories, too many things about her that he didn't want to forget. If he got a new Meister, new memories would take the old ones' place. His memories of her were all that he had left.

"Navi…" he breathed out, putting the ocarina down. She had been killed along with her Weapon when they were fighting a witch, the last soul. Her soul had been harvested by a demon sword. She would never move on. If Link forgot about her, who would bother to remember?

A hand dropping onto his shoulder startled him.

"Can I sit here?" a light voice asked.

He smiled and nodded, instantly giving a face to the person.

"You looked mighty lonely, perched here on the balcony by yourself, so I thought I'd join you."

"…Thanks." came the soft reply.

Link looked over to Shad, his long-time friend. Shad had not taken the usual route of a Meister that comes to Hyrule Castle. He had not been interested in finding a Weapon and harvesting the eggs of the kishin. No, he had been attracted by the vast amount of knowledge Hyrule Castle held. He was a sucker for history and he was the biggest studier of all time. Eventually, they named him a teacher because he already knew everything taught in the courses. Shad was graduated and put to work immediately. Good thing he liked his job.

"Are you going to tell me what made you depressed?" At the lowering of Link's head, he asked, "You're not thinking of _her_, are you?"

A while ago, one of his friends he talked to made it a rule that her name was not mentioned to him. From time to time, he thought about her and went into a state of melancholy; some bouts had lasted over two weeks. During these times, he spoke even less, ate little, and played his ocarina constantly. It made everyone worry about him, and he hated that, but he just couldn't stop thinking about his past partner. If he did, she would disappear. Already he was forgetting her face, her voice. This scared him more than the thought of sharing the same fate as Navi and her partner.

"You are, aren't you. Link, you can't do this to yourself! Not thinking about her isn't going to take away the experiences you two had. You're only hurting yourself. As your friend and teacher, I won't allow it. Come on, we're getting some shaved ice." Link adored sweets. The gooey substance that was dribbled over the cold shards was unbearably sugary. He agreed, acting more reluctant then he felt.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The icy concoction was definitely teeth rotting, and it made Link a bit happier. He thanked Shad for the delicious treat, and off he went to the Quest List, which posted the various kishin eggs to be harvested. His eye caught a particularly nice one: some of the Gerudo Clan had started to eat innocent souls for power. It was estimated that there could be 10+ eggs in the specified area. He only needed four, since anymore of that would ruin all of his hard work. If he got another Weapon to go with him, he wouldn't feel so bad about taking such an opportunity. The only question was who.

In the end, thoughts of his brother knocked every other candidate out of his head with such force that could suggest only the Master megaton hammer's doing. He went to him to ask about the Quest.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Dark was his twin, but only from the time of birth. While he looked like another Link, he was very different. Black feathery locks hung in the same style as Link's own tarnished gold. Red eyes took the place of blue, and he was much paler than Link's already fair skin. He was taller than his brother, with broader shoulders, a buffer body. Link always complained about this, since no matter what he did or how hard he trained, he couldn't be anything but lean and short. Dark had an affinity for black, saying it matched both his eyes and hair. Link preferred a deep green. His entire wardrobe consisted of nothing but black, but Link's was made up of blues and reds, greens and purples. Link even had a couple of black clothes. Appearance wasn't the only thing they had different opinions on. From food to bed covers, both each had their own loves and hates. Their personalities were completely different too. Where Link was shy and silent, Dark was bold and loud.

The only thing they had in common was their power. Both were strong Weapons, turning into exactly the same sword except for the fact that Dark's was pitch black, the grip black with blood red markings. Their soul resonances; where the Weapon aligns it's soul with it's Meister, drawing power from it's partner and turning into something else, something more powerful – were both the same, double helix blades. Dark's, of course, was red and black twined together. However, neither got to use this form often because of the lack of Meisters to resonate with. Dark had just never partnered with somebody, and it was only used when a Meister who could use most weapons asked Queen Zelda for a Weapon to do something, and she sent Dark. Link, even while with Navi, had never really gone into that form seeing as he and his partner couldn't resonate correctly, hurting both badly when they tried. He had not had a Meister since Navi, except for in situations similar to Dark's.

When he made it to the house his brother shared with him, he unlocked the door and stumbled immediately upon a shirtless Dark.

"Gah! Don't you have any decency?! I don't care if you look like me, put a shirt on _now!_"

"Huh? Oh, Link. You're home. Listen, you know that last pickle we had that we put in a plastic bag to make some room in the fridge?"

"I don't care! Away with you, and don't show yourself until you are covered!" Link was ignored again.

"Yeah, well, I had a sandwich, but that was the last pickle, so, withered as it was, I ate it. The thing must have been sitting in there for weeks it was so shrunken. But the strange thing is that it actually tasted good! Gave me a horrible stomachache, though."

"…"

"Oh, and Link?" Dark poked Link's nose.

"…What."

"…Um, the milk's gone bad, soooo… Get some more? The kind you get from that fairy freak? Please? I'll go with you on your Quest-y thing."

Link didn't ask how he knew. His brother was a crazy, homicidal kitten who liked to bat his sanity between two well-equipped paws. This kitty also like puppies, really fast horses, being pet behind his ears by extremely hot women and men, although he denied it, ("That was a _woman_, Link, she had boobs." "No, that was the other one." "What other one?!" Link giggled at him while he went into hysterics.) and eating things that should never see the light of day. He was a daredevil alright, one that told him quite plainly, last week, as the first thing out of his mouth when Link stepped through the door, that he hated –no, _loathed_ sandwiches. They were the bane of his existence. So here he was, one week later, eating sandwiches with old pickles. Link didn't ask. Dark didn't explain. They never did.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Dealing with Tingle after putting up with his brother's mind games was not Link's favorite pastime. He absentmindedly wondered if the man was really that small, coming up to his knee, when from the waterfall of gibberish pouring out of his mouth, flooding Link's brain with useless information, Link caught the words 'fairy boy', directed at him, to which he had nodded idiotically. Tingle jumped with glee and spouted more nonsense spawned from his reaction that even a true fairy would have difficulty deciphering.

"What did you call me…?"

Tingle stopped long enough to gurgle fairy boy before continuing.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fairy boy. I don't know what Malon told you, but it's not true."

"But Mr. Fairy Boy!" Link cringed. "Malon told me that -"

Link cut him off by abruptly shoving several rupees into his face and taking off with the milk.

Tingle was definitely not on his 'to talk to' list, but he had slipped. The guy was worse than Dark, and he swore never to go back there.

Ten minutes later, he was returning the 'wrong milk' because Dark only drank Lon Lon's 'Moo Moo Special'.

Link wanted to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I'm back with another chapter only two days after the first! I might be able to get one more up before Monday, but if I can't then don't expect one for a while. I have school and junk to take care of, so I can't put too much effort into chapters anymore. I've already started the next one, but we'll see. This one isn't Beta'd, unless you call reading it over 836538 times and relying on Word beta-ing. Don't be surprised if there are any mistakes, and please tell me if there are. I'll fix them as soon as I get the chance._

_Sorry it's a little short, but the ending just seemed to be a good place to stop. Ignore the horribleness of the fight scene, please. It's my first time writing them. If you have any ideas on how I can improve, (constructive criticism) please tell me. I'd really like to get better. Oh, and I use people from all the Zelda games I've played. Just thought I should 'say' that._

_**Fun Fact: **__Possessed Obsession writes everything by hand. Then what's on the paper is typed, cleaned up, and added to before being reread 20 billion times. Possessed Obsession puts a lot of effort into what she writes, and often gets sore hands. There are too many scribble marks on the papers for them to be read correctly by other people._

_This time the word is 'it'. How many 'it's can you fit into one paragraph? Also, the reference in this chapter is for one of the Zelda games. It should be easier to spot then the last one._

_**Warnings:**__ Dark's dirty mind, bad humor, horrible fighting scenes, some cursing, and some blood. Not much this chapter._

_**Disclaimer:**__ You __know__ that I don't own either of these fandoms. They wouldn't be as cool if I did._

When Link and Dark fought together, they really did fight 'together'. Dark and Link switched off between acting as a Meister and a Weapon. The 'Meister' would wield their brother in one hand, their form coming out of the other. They both did this, and it was the case in their current fight.

"Hyah!" Link clashed his blade hard against this Gerudo's, twisting it and jerking the curved sword away and out of her hand. It spun across the room, getting stuck in the wall while the guard raised her other one. He smashed his true form against her again, pushing ferociously before suddenly crouching down, his arm positioning the blade above him. His brother came slicing through the air toward her unprotected side, the woman noticing too late to jump away.

As the last of the dark smoke cleared, the egg was revealed and eaten. Surely the others had noticed the sounds of violence. They had to do this quickly.

Slipping past the gate, making sure to be as quiet as possible, Link prowled through the garden, keeping an eye out for anymore guards. Just 2 more, since there had been two guards, were needed. Then he'd let his twin take over and feast on the many souls in the area.

Said Weapon appeared on the broad side of his form.

"Hey! Hurry up with your harvesting. I'm getting antsy from not doing anything."

"Shush. You're helping me fight. That's something." He opened a door.

The smell of spices and bread came pouring out of the house, caressing Link's face with the promise of a good meal. Souls tasted delicious, but they weren't very filling. Drooling slightly, he made his way quietly to where he sensed another presence. However, upon further investigation, he realized that this was not one of the eggs of the kishin. She was just a normal kitchen girl, destined to forever peel potatoes for her superiors. Link walked softly to a different room where the thrum of souls buzzed loudly in his finely tuned ears. Peering in the open doorway, he could tell that these Gerudo were like the guards outside: beautiful, deadly, and corrupted. One of them, her only distinguishing feature from the rest a purple jewel on her forehead, told the others that she was getting a drink. Several orders of beverages were given, and she turned to the door. Link dashed into a nearby closet, hoping that she didn't see him.

Well, he ran into what he _thought _was a closet. The room was actually a bedroom with the carpet, walls, bedcovers, and screen-like drapes covering the four poster bed concealing all that was inside were all a deep red.

On the far wall there was an enormous painting of a… Wait, since when were Gerudo male? Link blinked at it, going closer until he could see the details clearly. The man was frowning, his golden eyes seeming to stare down at the boy. A red gem was on his forehead, spiky garnet-colored hair cascading in unruly waves. He had the brown skin of a Gerudo, but his was tainted with a splash of olive. This person wore thick ornamental armor, and he held an extremely large sword.

Something swished behind him, the cold of steel against his neck contrasting the warm body pressed against his back. In his curiosity about the portrait he forgot to close the door.

"Hmm? What do we have here? A little puppy got lost and wandered into the lion's den?" the sharp edge pressed harder, cutting the exposed skin slightly. Blood to rival the color of the room dripped slowly down Link's throat. "Explain yourself, intruder. Who are you? Why do you seek your death?"

The voice was familiar to him. His eyes narrowed when they came to a conclusion: the Gerudo who went to get a drink.

When he didn't respond, the female hissed. "Hurry now, pup. We wouldn't want to have to lock the poor dog up in a cage, would we?"

Link sighed. He didn't want to talk to someone who dubbed him a dog, a young one too, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"Link."

"What?"

"…My name. Link."

"Oh? What a cute name for a puppy. Well then, Link, why are you here?"

There was a pause, before: "To eat the eggs of the kishin that reside here." The Gerudo sighed too.

"So Hyrule Castle's noticed, huh? Damn. That puts a kink in my plans." She pulled the curved sword away, pushing him forward and turning him around. A hand was shoved into his face.

"I'm Nabooru. It seems we have a common goal, Link. Lately I've been noticing strange things about my sisters, things that are talked about in the ancient legends. The ones about _him_," She pointed at the painting. "Ganondorf. I plan to rid the fortress of the sisters who have Turned. They will try to take over, and spread the sickness. If nothing is done, they will succeed."

If Link was surprised by her change of feelings toward him, he didn't show it on his face. He merely took the hand and told her, in as few words as possible, that he could only take in 2 more souls and his brother was helping. She tensed at the mention of another person.

"Well, where is he?"

Link dropped his brother, but before he could hit the ground he morphed into his human form. Nabooru took a step back, realizing that she could have been killed at any time.

"You really do look like siblings…" she laughed nervously. Dark grinned.

"Y'know… I wouldn't mind if you pressed up against _me_. You can even bring the swor- oof!" Link slammed his fist into Dark's gut.

"We're here only for the eggs. Don't forget that!" Dark licked his index finger, shoving it roughly into Link's ear. He started and backed quickly away, holding the offended body part. Dark followed, shoving Link's head down and introducing his fist to his brother's head, grinding it in a few times.

"Don't interrupt while the adults are talking, little brother. Go play with your souls while this lovely lady and I 'chat'." Link managed to break free, kicking out at his twin. Dark easily caught the foot.

"You're supposed to be helping me, not… whatever it is that you plan to do. Nabooru probably doesn't even want to… to… argh!" He used his brother's foot holding skills to bring him closer, his head coming down and colliding with Dark's. Dark stumbled back, muttering curses at him and life itself. Link looked to the amused third party.

"You don't really want to do… _that_ with him, do you?" The woman smirked.

"Do you know how many men as good looking as you two come along and just _drop_ into my hands? Please, pup. You didn't really think I'd let you go after we finished this, hmm? If he's willing it just makes it easier."

He paled visibly, almost the same color as Dark, and reached out to grip his brother's arm. Suddenly he bolted toward the door, his twin dragging on the carpet behind him.

"Oh Goddesses the carpet burns!" he shrieked. "Naabooooruuu! I'll come back to you, promise!" Nabooru blinked at the green and black blur as it disappeared around the corner. She smiled faintly. That pup… he overreacted so much. Now everyone will know they're here.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

They were surrounded.

"Damn it Link! Did you have to go around the _entire_ fortress?! Now every damn Gerudo here is pointing sharp metal at us!"

"You're blaming me?! You're the one that was screaming for Nabooru!"

"SILENCE! Insolent fools; you will pay for trespassing on Gerudo territory!" Both got into a fighting stance, their true forms out. When dealing with a lot of enemies like this, it was better to split up.

"Dark, remember, we only want the eggs."

"I know that. Jeez, you don't have to keep reminding me."

"I SAID SILENCE!" Dark winced.

"Ugh. Y'know, I like the loud ones, but you're definitely not my type."

"DARK! Stop that! We did not come here for you to find a girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? No, I wouldn't take any of these women as girlfriends. Fu-" Link stomped over to him, ignoring the circle of females. His fist pushed far into Dark's stomach again, and when his brother's head bent far enough down he slammed his knee into the offered face. Blood gushed out of Dark's broken nose. Link really didn't know why he always allowed himself to get so riled up that he resorted to violence when he was with his brother. He never did anything back to him, though. The most horrible thing he would do was a noogie. Deep down, Link felt a bit guilty, but assured himself that Dark deserved it.

Clutching his nose, he cried out at Link: "Wad waz dad for?! Iz bludy boken!" The fair-haired twin put his hands on his hips and scowled at his brother.

"For being a pervert! Why did I even ask you to come…?" he sighed. Dark smirked.

"A perverd, uh?" he got uncomfortably close to Link, popping his personal space bubble that he already had to repair twice.

"You azged me do cum yezderday becuz you-" Link poked his hurt nose, causing him to yelp.

"It doesn't work when you're talking like a dork." His arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Dorg?! Iah'm nod a dorg!"

Link just looked at him blankly.

"Hey! Stop bickering and pay attention to us!" Various cries of 'Yeah!' erupted around the room. Two came forth out of the crowd.

"We'll fight you first." One of them said.

Dark looked to his brother. "Juzd de amund we need, uh?" Link nodded, readying his stance.

"Gud. We'l ged dem an blow dis joind." Link looked at him strangely, and then the fight was on.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Giggle. Yelp of pain. A command to 'stop being a baby'. Several attempts on Dark's life, courtesy of Link. A close call on another broken bone.

He couldn't help but think about the promise Dark made to him, not when that horrible guilt piled and nearly suffocated him. When they were young, stupid, naive, Dark had promised he would never let anything happen to him again. He would protect him, Link was told, he didn't have to be afraid. Why would he when his big brother was there? Nothing could harm him. Nothing, so he should be happy again, laugh and play with the other kids his age. Staying by Dark all the time was not good for him, he needed to meet people, he had so much potential. Link shouldn't keep it locked up by worrying about stupid stuff like that. Go to bed, brother, you need your sleep. What would happen if that pretty face of his was marred by dark circles? People will worry, Dark said, and then They will try to take you away again. How can I protect you if They take you away?

Link sighed, taping the last of the bandages down. Dark grumbled something that sounded like 'I can do it myself', but he couldn't be sure. Patting his head, he wished him goodnight, shutting the door on the way out. When he was out of Dark's range of hearing, he began to prance giddily to his room. 99! He finally made it! The only thing that could possibly make it sweeter was Navi's presence. Or a triple chocolate sundae. It was too late for sweets, so as he tucked himself in, he thought about what Navi would have said, drifting in and out of consciousness before finally falling asleep.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_Blood gushed over his teeth and out of his mouth as his back hit the tree hard. What had they done wrong? Both were following the guidelines perfectly, so why did it hurt so badly?_

"_L…ink. Ungh… are you…" a cough, only distantly registering in his pained thoughts. "Are you… okay?" More coughing. He worried that the voice would leave him soon. The agony that throbbed through his body and built in his chest diminished when he had something but it and the blackness that his coated his vision to focus on. Vaguely, he realized that his eyes were open. Link wondered why he couldn't see. It would be nice to place a face for that voice._

"_Lin…k. A-answer me, p-please!" _

_Someone seemed to be talking to him. The pulse of fire brightened for a moment, and a metallic tang erupted from his throat out onto the ground. It continued for a moment, before the liquid stopped coming up. Dully noting someone was sobbing, he couldn't bring himself to care._

"_Oh Goddesses! Link! Wake up! You have to wake up! You can't leave me like this… I don't want to be alone again!" _

_The voice sounded familiar. Who was that? Something dripped onto his face, warm and wet. A hand pushed his bangs out of his eyes, and his head was cradled against something soft and comfy. However, being moved made the hurt worse, and he grunted past the thick blood in his mouth._

"_Link! H-hey! Listen to me! Don't you dare die!"_

_His vision was clearing. Everything was a massive blur, but he could see._

"_Look at me. I put you through this. I shouldn't have… shouldn't have-" the voice was clearer too. He definitely knew this person._

"_I'm so sorry Link! So, so sorry. If you live, I swear I'll stuff you so full of honey that you'll puke. The whole gang will be there. And a cake, and we'll have snow cones, and-and…" The sobbing continued. So his name was Link? He blinked, trying to make the blobs take shape. It didn't work. The voice was frantic now, but when he tried to calm it by talking only a horrible gurgle came out, and that seemed to make it worse._

"_Why are you so cruel, Goddesses?! He doesn't deserve this! Take me, I'm the one responsible!" Yes, Link remembered that voice. He could place it, too._

_The first few attempts at talking were horrific, but he finally managed to rasp out:_

"_Navi."_

_She didn't hear him. Navi dropped him to free up her arms to wipe her face with. This caused the pain, which had begun to settle to a dull ache, to flare up again violently. He choked as even more blood spilled down his chin and onto his partner's legs._

"_Na…vi…!"This was bad. She couldn't hear him, and he really was going to die from blood loss. He gathered his voice again._

"_N-navi! P-please…"_

"_Liiiiiink! You were so young! Uwaaaaaah!"_

"_Na-vi! Lis…ten to –me…" it felt like the fat lady that would soon stop singing for him was sitting on his chest. He couldn't breathe._

_He coughed harshly, and she looked down to see him staring back up at her._

"_Link!"_

"_Navi… hurts…"_

_She nodded. "I'll get help."_

_Navi dashed off quickly, intent on saving Link. She came back a few minutes later with one of the teachers and the school nurse. Together, the two adults hauled Link off to the infirmary. _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Link sat up quickly, the memory of a pain so intense that he forgot his name playing through his mind. He dropped his head into his hands, sighing.

"Hey! Look! Listen!"

Link twirled, falling off the bed. Those three words…

"Navi?" Link whispered into the silent, dark room.

There was no one there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__Ugh. I'm sooooo sorry that I took so long to get this out, and that it's so short. I wanted to make it longer, but I thought it would be best to just get __**something **__out. I've finished most of my make-up work, so hopefully the next chapter will be finished soon, but I wouldn't count on it. I'm starting to lose interest in Soul Eater, which is very very bad, and it means you readers need to expect shorter chapters(hopefully not as short as this dinky thing) and a longer wait between chapters, though I will try my hardest to update as frequently as possible. Remember, I have school and a loss of interest to deal with, so please don't yell at me. I'm still trying, aren't I?_

_A quick note, Link and Dark's regular forms look like the Ordon sword. Except Dark's is black._

_There is probably no reference in this chapter, cause it's so short. But blah._

_Yay for learning things! Boo for long explanations. D:_

_**Chapter Warnings:**__ Long explanations. Not beta'd. Didn't even really look over this. That's about it. Oh, and shortness._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope. I don't own, though I would love to actually finish my Ragnarok plushie._

_CAN YOU GUESS WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END?_

Link yawned as he made his way to Queen Zelda's throne room. He didn't get much sleep the night before because of the dream he had. Pushing the massive doors in front of him open, he stopped upon seeing another person already there.

Link squeaked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He hadn't meant to intr-wait, Nabooru?!

"Hey pup! You finally made it! Now we can get started." Zelda looked between them.

"You already know each other?"

At Link's nod, she smiled. "Good. Then we can skip introductions. Nabooru, please continue."

She grinned. Turning to Link, the woman said, "Pay attention. I'm only saying this once. Queen Zelda asked me to come here to explain the Gerudo's part in this mess, and she asked that you would be here for it.

"Now, as you know, Hyrule and its castle have a Queen that can birth only one child. This child is always a daughter, who is named after the first Zelda. When this girl becomes of age and mentality to take the throne, the current Queen will pass on all her memories, power, and duties to the child. You could call it a form of reincarnation.

"Members of the Royal Family related by blood to the Queen of old, such as the current Queen and her child, are nigh invincible. Some say that this is because the first Queen Zelda was actually the Goddess Nayru, and using her daughters she lives on. Others say that because of the immense power accumulated over generations of building it up and passing it down made it so that none but the most powerful can kill the queen and her daughter. Whatever it may be, the Queen only dies once she has given her, as we can appropriately call it, 'life' to her heir.

"We Gerudo have something similar. Our first King was said to have been in a situation close to that, but with the Goddess Din. However, it was not a blessing that Din gave us.

"I assume you know of the Goddesses and what they represent? Din and Nayru, they were the ones who, combining their powers, made the land we live on now. Nayru is the symbol of wisdom, jewels, water and ice. Calm, collected, her beauty like that of polished sapphires, she is cold and uninterested in anything but knowledge. She does not feel for her creations like Din, the Goddess of love, desire, passion, hate, fire, and power. Din has a more ferocious beauty than Nayru's cool perfection. She loves her creations greatly; however a challenge is what she wishes, so a challenge is what she gives. Her creations must have that will to do what they must, that fire that drives them. To prove their worth, her creations have these challenges that are like none other. While she loves her creations too, Nayru relies more on cold logic and magic tricks to solve her problems even as Din uses pure force to solve hers. Apart, they could both fell many men, but together, they could destroy an entire army.

"But I have gone off track. The Goddess that inhabited our King's body was Din, like I have said, and although she gave him great power and passion, he was only allowed to have one boy. All the rest of he children would be girls, and every female Gerudo could only produce more girls. The King is, like your Queen, immortal until he has passed his power and duties to his heir. He leads my sisters and renews our population.

"At the time of the first Queen, now the fifth King, Meisters and Weapons were starting to come together. The Queen had a small group of Meisters and their partners, called the Originals. Of these Originals, our King was the youngest. Where he had come from, he was the strongest, making him egotistical. Next to all the powerful beings, however, he looked as mighty as an ant. The King grew jealous, envying their power, and in a fit of rage, he ate his own Weapon. This made him go insane, the King then going after souls. Unable to kill him, the Queen called upon the Goddesses. With their aid and the help of the other Originals, they sealed the King away, locking his madness up.

"Since then, we have learned to survive without a King. To remind us of what we had and lost, there are pictures of him to show what he looked like before the madness took him. Do you remember that painting? That man's name, as you should recall, is Ganondorf. The sword he was holding was his partner, Zant. He was our fifth King, though now he is not known by King or by Ganondorf. He is known by a name everyone here shudders at. He is the Kishin."

Nabooru sighed. "I did not come here just to tell you history, pup. There is reason to this."

Zelda stepped in. "The Kishin she spoke of was sealed very close to us. He was sealed in a realm whose gateway is beneath Hyrule Castle."

Link blinked at her in surprise.

"Not only is he below us, but he is breaking free." Queen Zelda sighed.

"He must have been building up his power all this time… The seals are old, however we need one more Master to properly place them again."

"That's where you come in." Nabooru shoved a finger at him.

"There is more to this than you know. It is common knowledge that there are two Goddesses. However, what is unknown to all but the most dedicated worshippers is that there is a third. Farore.

"Finicky, childish, representing the seasons and their cycles, as well as courage, she is more like a human than the other two. Hers is a beauty like that of a great , deep lake, an enormous emerald forest, a single elk grazing on a field of lilies, large mountains in the distance covered in a winter's snow. It's a beauty that rivals the sunset or the sunrise. A clear sky, just after a rain, is hers and hers alone. However, she is also the dead trees that have lost all their leaves, the passing of an old animal. Farore did not choose a family of great standing nor did she wish to settle. Each generation, after the one she was watching over died, Farore finds another to follow. She has a very strong will, and because of this may even be more power than the Goddess who defines it: Din.

"With Farore and Nayru working together, Din - or Ganondorf, should be easily sealed, maybe even vanquished.

"The person whom Farore takes interest in?" she smiled. "You must have figured it out by now."

Link blinked at her, trying to quell the growing panic. If she was saying what he thought she was saying…

"That person is you, pup."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ How about this. I give you a long chapter, and you don't hate me. Deal? This chapter is totally and completely dedicated to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted me!_

_**Warnings:**__ Some cursing, a creepy pedo, Dark being possessive, Link being teary-eyed, some gore, the usual._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not yet. Not just yet._

_**Note:**__ Just something a bit random: I had a moment of intense déjà vu when I was writing the last bit. I hate it when that happens. D:_

_When there is a break, it means it goes to another scene. This is all kind of a flash back, so that's why it's in italics. I just wanted to explain a bit more about Dark and Link's past, like how they met certain people and whatnot, even though as I was writing this I realized that this chapter raised more questions than it answered. And still, I'll try. Expect the next chapter to come around five weeks from now._

_Also, I don't actually mean for there to be anything between Dark and Link. You could see it that way, but I'm just writing them as two really close brothers. I mean, come one, they're only like eight and ten in this chapter. They don't even know what the word incest means._

_And yes, I know that Link is almost painfully shy and wimpy. That's just how he has to be for now. Maybe if I do another flashback I'll show that he wasn't always hiding behind Dark. Especially before They came. (Cue mysterious music and slightly broken cackle that trails off into a loud coughing fit leaving the author in pain)_

_No reference in this one. It's basically background info/filler. (Except that, as I was writing this, it became less and less filler…)_

_E-enjoy! *wheezecoughdead* _

_Another, larger hand, still quite small, was wrapped securely around his own. Small tremors shook his body, and the hand squeezed reassuringly. The man in front of them scribbled something in a notebook._

"_He's been getting all three meals, everyday?"_

"_Yes," his brother growled. "Why wouldn't I feed my brother?"_

_The little boy shivered at his sibling's tone. He hated when these people visited and asked questions. They always said that if he and Dark didn't do what they told them to, they would take him away. He didn't want to be separated from Dark. Never; Dark was like his other half._

"_Please, these are mandatory questions. We need to know whether you are treating the boy fairly." He wasn't the only one trembling anymore, but Dark shook for another reason._

"_Get. Out."_

_The man frowned._

"_Fine. But we'll be watching to make sure you don't slip up. Goddesses hope you don't, boy." He slipped out the door._

_Dark turned to him, putting his free hand on his cheek._

"_Oh Link, shh, don't you worry your pretty little head about nothin'. I've made Them go away like I said I would, didn't I?" Link nodded._

"_They're just a bunch of wimps. They talk separating us, but when have They even come close to doing that?" Link snuggled up to his brother. Even with Dark being by his side when they came, he still got freaked out._

_Dark patted his head. "How about we make some cookies, huh?"_

_At Link's nod, he pushed him away with a large, synthetic grin. His brother dashed off to the kitchen, leaving Dark standing there. The grin shattered, showing what Dark really felt in the form of a frown._

_He knew what they were after. Ever since he had learned what he truly was, what Link was… The expression on his face should never be seen on an eight year old kid. Those people who threatened to take away his existence, his life force, his very reason for living; They knew what he and his brother were too. They wanted his brother, and They wanted Dark out of the way. Dark didn't know why – didn't even really care. All he cared about was Link. Link was the _only_ thing that mattered._

"_Dark…?" the small whisper came to him. The smile stretched from both ears._

"_Yep! I was just coming!"_

_When Dark felt another body in his bed that night, he sighed._

"_Bad dream?_

_A hesitant nod was his answer. Dark turned so that he was facing his brother, and looked at the boy sitting in front of him._

_Dark lifted the blanket._

"_Well, come on then." Link slipped in next to Dark, snuggling close._

_As long as he was able to be with his brother, he would fight Them. But for now, his brother depended on him to shield him from bad dreams, and he just happened to be a knight in black armor._

_Link stood in front of the massive doors, fidgeting. He had recently been enrolled in Hyrule Castle, and today was his first day. But he was all alone, because Dark had decided that while Link needed to be trained, he wasn't coming along. The young boy didn't know why his darker twin sent him off on his own; didn't he know that Link couldn't stand being alone? What if… what if this was a plot to get rid of him? What if… if Dark didn't want him as a brother anymore? What if… he was left to be caught by Them? Link started to tear up._

"_Ahh, there you are. I looked all over for you, and yet you were right here! You're the new student – Link, right? How about we go ask Queen Zelda what to do with you? Come along now."_

_Link blinked in surprise at this person who somehow knew his name. Just who were they? He was going to be taken to the Queen? Even though he was only ten, Link knew enough to question why he was one of the lucky ones to meet the Queen in person. Most who got to talk with her were Meisters and Weapons, and half the time that was through a special spell and an object of some sort. Here he was being told he was going to see her without even going to one class. Something was up._

_The person turned back to him, surprised he wasn't following._

"_Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you my name!" Link got a close view of their face. Too close, since his eyes crossed painfully._

"_I'm Rusl, one of the teachers here at Hyrule Castle. I used to be a Meister, but once my weapon became a Master, I decided it was time to do other things." Rusl laughed at Link's hanging jaw. _

"_And you know what? One day, a long time ago, I was just." He tapped Link's forehead:_

"_like."_

_Tap_

"_you. But even I had to start somewhere, so let's be off! It's not everyday you get to meet the Queen!"_

_Both smiled, eyes twinkling similarly._

_Link bit his lip. Rusl had gotten pulled away by someone else, and he was supposed to stay right where he was, but, well… he had to go! He thought he could find the bathroom and make it back to his designated waiting spot before Rusl got back, but he got lost instead._

_A little sniffle escaped him. Why did this place have to be so _big_?_

"_Hey, are you okay?" Link twirled to find another boy that looked to be several years older than himself. He was taller, and a set of pristine glasses sat on his nose. The boy wore Hyrule Castle's uniform, and it Link could see wrinkles here and there. It seemed like the only unruffled thing on him were his glasses._

_He bent down to Link's eye level._

"_Are you lost?"Link nodded, and the boy smiled._

"_Alrighty then. I'm Shad, and I'll help you get wherever it is you're supposed to be." He paused, looking the small child in front of him up and down."What's your name?"_

_Link fidgeted. He hated talking to people. The only one that got to hear his voice regularly was Dark. Shad frowned._

"_Well?"_

_He mumbled something incoherent._

"_I'm sorry, what was that? Speak up please."_

"_Ah…uh…Link…"_

_Shad smiled warmly at him, making Link smile shyly back._

"_Link, eh? Good, good. Now just how old might you be, Link?"_

"_Umm…t-ten…"_

"_Ten! You're a big boy, aren't you? So, what might a big boy like you be doing here?"The smaller of the two started fidgeting again, seemingly getting smaller._

"_I was – ah… trying to find the… bathroom?"_

"_I see. Well, if you'll allow me, I'd be happy to escort you to our toilets. May I?" he held out his hand. Link's own shaking one slid into it. Shad's hand was soft, quite unlike Rusl's. It was, however, just as warm._

_So many people! And all of them were twice his size! Link scuffed his foot against the ground as he thought of all the people he now knew, including Queen Zelda._

_She had been unexpectedly nice, and beautiful, too. He decided that he rather liked her._

"_Well, look what we have here: one of the Twins! The fair-haired one to boot! Looks like it's my lucky day."_

_Link shuddered and turned to the slimy voice. His heart felt as though dropped into a bucket of ice water when he saw who addressed him. It was one of _Them_._

_The man came close, even as Link's mind went into a state of panic. Frozen fingers lifted his tiny chin, and the man smirked at the blank look of fear in the boy's eyes. Slowly he crouched down._

"_You're going to become a mighty fine young man one day. I can't wait until that brat brother of yours is taken care of and you're under my care." He licked his lips, his ever-present smirk now horribly malicious._

"'_Taken care of'? I'd like to see you try!"_

_The man cried out as a deep gash was cut into the arm attached to the hand on Link's face. He jerked back, holding it protectively, and spat back at his attacker;_

"_You'll pay for that! Be glad Master wants me to be free for the boy, or else you'd be beging for forgiveness!"_

_Dark pushed his numb brother behind him._

"_As if I'd even let a bastard like you touch him! Next time I'll cut your head off!"_

"_And then what? Eat my soul? I always knew you were-"Dark's foot connecting sharply with his shin stopped him._

"_The only soul I need is one I already have. Now get lost, and tell your "Master" that I'm not going to stand for this much longer!"_

_As Dark's sword went sailing toward the man again, he yelped and disappeared. Dark sighed. Someday soon, he'd be ready to get rid of this threat. But now… now he had to apologize to his brother. _

"_Link?" he shook his brother's shoulders._

"_You okay, Link? Look, I'm sorry I was late, that guy shouldn't have able to get near you. I-"_

"_DARK!"_

_Both went toppling to the ground as Link shot into his brother. Even though his head now hurt, Dark smiled genuinely and laughed, a sound rich and pleasing to Link._

_It happened quickly and silently, Dark only being alerted after it had long since begun. Three grown men covered in black clothes had surrounded him. It wasn't even midnight._

_Dark's form was out, and he slashed violently at one of the men's face, hitting his target dead-on. As that one stumbled back, the other two closed in, grasping at his arms. Screams were heard from Link's bedroom._

"_Get OFF of me!" Dark jerked away, lurching towards the door. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be doing this! One of the two men sneered and put out his hand. The other zipped into his hand in the shape of a knife. _

"_Sorry, boy, but I can't let you go."_

_Dark's arm was on fire. Blood was just getting everywhere now, and he still needed to get to Link._

"_Out of my way!" The short sword pushed quickly into his attacker's throat. Dark tripped over the body, caught himself, and dashed down the hall. Link's door slammed open, the mess in this room much larger than the one in his. Red eyes scanned the destruction for a matching set of blue._

_The first thing he saw was the three men that had gone after his brother. Each was covered in an equal amount of gore, and he found his reason why as he saw Epona, the mare that Link had begged to let him keep in his room for the night, all over the floor. Bile rose in his throat at the sight, but he forced it down. He could understand what he was seeing later. Right now he needed to make Link safe. _

_He spotted the crimson-matted head in the corner, behind a bookshelf. Dark felt a bit calmer now that he knew Link was okay. His brother couldn't call out his form yet, so he wouldn't be able to fight these guys off. Thundering footsteps in the hall behind him told him the two from before was back._

_Dark slammed his sword into one of the men's back, ripping it out sideways and twirling to avoid being hit. He smashed his foot against another's knee cutting his throat as he went down. The last one charged at Dark, who jerked out of the way, dragging his sword through the man's stomach._

_The two others burst into the room, the first tripping over Dark's leg. The young boy jumped, slamming his feet on the back of the man's neck. A loud crack rang through the air. The final one studied him for a moment._

"_You're a monster, just like they said. A horrible, indestructible monster." Dark cut him down._

_Slowly, he retracted his form. Slowly, he clamed his racing heart. Slowly, he called out to his brother._

"…_Link?"_

_Absolute silence._

_Very softly, Dark called out once more:_

"_Link?"_

_A muffled sob was his answer. Dark sighed and made his way over to his brother. "Please, Link, just… tell me you're alright? Please?"_

"…_Dark…"_

_He smiled, but it couldn't have been more pained. "Yes?"_

"_Dark… I-I…" The voice trailed off into sobs once more, and Dark's face became stone cold. There were things in that room that his brother shouldn't have to see. How to get rid of the souls was the problem._

_Later that night, after he had everything clean – including himself and his brother – he held Link and whispered to him._

"_I swear it. I may have slipped up once, but they will never hurt you again."_

"_Promise?"_

"_On my soul. I promise you, nothing will _ever_ happen to you again." Unbeknownst to Link, Dark's eyes darkened forebodingly._

_He didn't expect them to attack so soon. What one of the men said had bothered him as well. A monster…? Dark looked at the clock by the bed. It hadn't reached three yet._

_That was truer than they would ever know._


End file.
